Future Tank Alpha
Allied Nations |role = Anti-armor |hp = 1300 |useguns = "Future"-grade arsenal: * Experimental beam cannons (2x) * Particle colliders (2x) * HE grenades |armortype = Heavy |landspeed = 4 |range = 8 |tier = 3 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:20 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = * Infiltrating a Cloud Piercer and a Foehn Construction Yard * Mercury Uplink * Shield Command * Robot Ops Control Center * Tech Center In Ultimate Alliance: * Ore Purifier |ability = * Detects stealth (range 7) * Fires the particle colliders every few seconds ** The particle colliders are effective against all targets |notes = * Self-repair * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Immune to poison * Immune to radiation * Cannot be hijacked * Cannot be depiloted * Cannot be abducted * Invisible on radar }} The Future Tank Alpha is an Allied stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating a Foehn Cloud Piercer and Construction Yard. A successor to the ill-fated Future Tank X-0, it boasts considerably improved firepower and durability than its predecessor. Description After losing the blueprints and prototypes of the Future Tank X-0 during the Okawa Falls incident, Kanegawa Industries continued their work on a fully automated battle tank in several locations around Japan which had not yet been stormed by Chinese forces. However, even the remaining facilities were eventually forced to shut down as the Soviets won the war and China took control of the remaining Seismic Stabilizers throughout Japan. The executives of KI decided to cease their plans for mass production of the then-proposed X-1 prototype and destroy all data related to the vehicle when they realized that the Pacific Front wouldn't be able to defend them. It wasn't until many years later that the Future Tank Project was resurrected by the people who reactivated some of the long-forgotten Kanegawa Industries research facilities in Japan, and completed the Alpha prototype using their advanced technology. Overview The Future Tank Alpha is accessible to the Allies once their spies are able to infiltrate and steal the necessary technologies from a Foehn Cloud Piercer and Construction Yard. This hulking automaton provides the Allied Forces with the ultimate heavy tank to go toe-to-toe against their adversaries on more or less equal footing, as their own Tier 3 Monster Tanks are usually not suited for direct engagements with the other factions' counterparts. It is essentially an improved variant of the X-0 as it comes with better armor and weapons. Equipped with a pair of Experimental Beam Cannons and High-Explosive Grenades, small divisions of these robotic tanks can lay waste to columns of enemy armor and squads of infantry with alarming ease. If that wasn't enough, it is also armed with a Particle Collider (similar to the ones used by Harbingers) to deal heavy damage to all ground-based targets. In addition, it comes with the ability to detect cloaked quarries and being a robotic unit, it is immune to almost all known battlefield hazards. While boasting an impressive arsenal and levels of protection to battle all other monster tanks on equal terms, the Future Tank Alpha is still poorly suited for base attacks as its weapons are not effective against structures and base defenses unless they assault enemy positions in large groups. Being an advanced prototype, it also appears to use its weapons erratically, as while it will use the Experimental Beam Cannons as its primary weapon, it will use its other weapons at randomized intervals. Coming with a hefty price tag of $2000 and being only available after the infiltration of a Foehn Cloud Piercer and Construction Yard, they are seldom accessible to Allied commanders. Assessment Quotes The Future Tank Alpha uses a modified voiceset of the Future Tank X-1 in Red Alert 3 Uprising, which is also used by its predecessor, the Future Tank X-0. When selected * Weapons on. * Greetings. * Ready for battle. * Future tank operational. * Systems online. When ordered to move * Affirmative. * Received. * Moving. * Destination set. When ordered to attack * Burn him up. * KILL! * Retiring target. * Resetting. * Attack! * Focus on target. See also * Quickshifter * Lionheart * Chrono Prison Category:Vehicles Category:Stolen Tech Category:Allied Nations Category:Tanks